Lazarus Murdocke (DungeonKnight)
200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Wizard Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Venzan, Old Landellian, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnomish Deity: Sapo First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 0 (0 pts) DEX: 15 +2 (7 pts) CON: 15 +2 (7 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial bonus WIS: 7 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 10 0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (2) + FC (1) + Toughness (3) (Wizard 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 12 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 11 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +0 = (2) + WIS (-2) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 1: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 2: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Intelligence) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1 HP taken once) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at 1st level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Wizard Specialization School: Illusion, Opposition Schools: Enchantment, Necromancy Armor/Weapons: Wizards are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with a wizard's movements, which can cause his spells with somatic components to fail. Arcane Bond (Familiar:Owl): Master gains a +3 bonus on sight-based and opposed Perception checks in shadows or darkness. Extended Illusions (Su): Any illusion spell you cast with a duration of “concentration” lasts a number of additional rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level after you stop maintaining concentration (minimum +1 round). At 20th level, you can make one illusion spell with a duration of “concentration” become permanent. You can have no more than one illusion made permanent in this way at one time. If you designate another illusion as permanent, the previous permanent illusion ends. Blinding Rays (Sp): As a standard action you can fire a shimmering ray at any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The ray causes creatures to be blinded for 1 round. Creatures with more Hit Dice than your wizard level are dazzled for 1 round instead. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Owl's Name owl's stats go here Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Spell Focus (Illusion School) (Wizard Class Feature): Choose a school of magic. Any spells you cast of that school are more difficult to resist. Benefit: Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against spells from the school of magic you select. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects do not stack. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a new school of magic. Toughness (Racial Bonus): You have enhanced physical stamina. Benefit: You gain +3 hit points. For every Hit Die you possess beyond 3, you gain an additional +1 hit point. If you have more than 3 Hit Dice, you gain +1 hit points whenever you gain a Hit Die (such as when you gain a level). Combat Casting (Level 1): You are adept at spellcasting when threatened or distracted. Benefit: You get a +4 bonus on concentration checks made to cast a spell or use a spell-like ability when casting on the defensive or while grappled. Traits Skeptic (Magic): Growing up, you were always around magical effects to the extent that you realized much of it was mere smoke and mirrors. You gain a +2 trait bonus on all saving throws against illusions. Focused Mind (Magic): Your childhood was either dominated by lessons of some sort (whether musical, academic, or other) or by a horrible home life that encouraged your ability to block out distractions and focus on the immediate task at hand. You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 7 = (2) + INT (4)/Level; FC (0), Human (1) (Wizard 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 * 2 -0 +0 Appraise 8 1 3 4 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 4 0 * 4 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 * 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 4 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 4 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 4 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 4 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 4 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 4 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 8 1 3 4 +0 Linguistics 0 * 0 +0 Perception -2 0 0 -2 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession (Librarian) 2 1 3 -2 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 8 1 3 4 +0 Stealth 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 * Acid Splash * Color Spray * Arcane Mark * Feather Fall * Dancing Lights * Grease * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Detect Poison * Mount * Flare * Protection from Evil * Ghost Sound * Silent Image * Haunted Fey Aspect * Light * Mage Hand * Mending * Message * Open/Close * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost * Read Magic * Resistance * Spark Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 * Light * Silent Image * Prestidigitation * Color Spray * Ray of Frost Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Scholar's Outfit -- -- lb Signet Ring (Worn) 5 gp - lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Spellbook Class gp 3 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Belt Pouch (Wallet) 1 gp .5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp - lb Ink (Black, 1 oz. vial) 8 gp - lb Inkpen 1 sp - lb Iron Pot 8 sp 4 lb Mess Kit 2 sp 1 lb Soap (50 Uses) 1 cp .5 lb Torch (x5) 5 cp 5 lb Trail Rations (x5) 5 sp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Journal 10 gp 1 lb Chalk (x3) 3 sp - lb = Totals: 35.06 gp 33 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP:11 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 4 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 9 CP: 4 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -35.06 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 114.94 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 5'11" Weight: 145 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Gold Skin Color: White Appearance: A lanky fellow with a slightly hunched posture. His hair is carefully smooth and straight, partially crossing his face in some places. His eyes are sharp and calculating. Demeanor: Lazarus Murdocke is not quick to a fight, and prefers to avoid violence whenever possible, however, he acknowledges that it is sometimes necessary to engage in combat, and will not hesitate to use his magic to gain a tactical advantage over others. He is slow to trust, but he is a very loyal companion to any he deems worthy. Unlike other wizards who think highly of themselves, Lazarus puts the well-being of his allies first before the pleasure of attaining greater knowledge. He may seem cold to the loud and boisterous, but those who get to know him will realize he simply chooses his words carefully so as to ensure a situation does not turn sour. He does not see the law as something that is to be followed closely and will not hesitate to engage in questionable behavior if the solution means crossing some boundaries. Background There is a man who does not remember very much at all about who he is or where he came from, only that he awoke atop a hill to the East of Venza, injured and bloody one day with an awful headache. Not able to remember any events prior to that morning, he figured he'd look about the wrecked site in which he regained consciousness. Upon inspecting the wrecked campsite in which he awoke, he found a backpack by a ruined tent. Pouring out of the pack were several items covered in blood as fresh as the crimson liquid trickling down his face. All of the items were mostly ruined, save for a letter. The letter had been sealed with wax that had been imprinted with the symbol of an opened book above two crossing wands. The exterior of the letter was signed "From: Lazarus Murdocke", and mysteriously enough, the stationary within contained only one word, "Run". Matters only became stranger when the man noticed the signet ring he was wearing bore the same symbol as the one on the letter. "Lazarus Murdocke...", he said as a sudden pain overtook his head, causing him to fall to the ground. Eventually, he found his way into the City of Glass, and a kindly old man took him in in exchange for some labor as the clerk for his bookstore. This was where Lazarus took to passing the time reading over musty old tomes filled with archaic formulae and esoteric symbols, sigils, glyphs, and runes. To his own surprise, he picked up on this strange code rather quickly, and before he realized it, he had recalled his first memory of his previous life. A spell. Two spells. Soon, several more came rushing through his mind, as though the bleak damn of obscurity had briefly given way to a small trickle of forgotten knowledge. With pen in hand and an empty old tome he had been using to keep notes, he quickly jotted down each spell as they came to him, making sure to involve the proper material components and reciting the old words to seal the power of the magic within the fibers of the pages. He was a wizard, and he knew it. Thanking the old man for everything he had done for him, he left the bookshop and began looking for ways in which he could test his new abilities and earn some coin. He soon found himself in front of the Dunn Wright Inn, a hub for prospective adventurer's. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character